


Mutual Crushes

by mothercetrion



Series: Crush Chronicles [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Gen, M/M, Teasing, mk11 aftermath spoilers, shang tsung is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Shang Tsung knows when a crush is reciprocated.In which Shang Tsung teases Fujin about his obvious (to him, at least) crush on Nightwolf. Fujin isn’t too fond of being called out.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Crush Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Mutual Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> this also takes place during mk11 aftermath, so there are spoilers!!
> 
> I highly recommend that you read [Secrets Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534763) first if you haven't already :) this is a direct sequel and it'll make more sense if you read that one first

Escaping the Time Void was easy compared to everything that went down after that.

Emerging in Outworld as Kitana was crowned Kahn was a significant dent in their plans. It was far later than they anticipated to be, and if they didn’t hurry, they would be unable to intercept Cetrion for the crown. After defeating Kollector, they stayed outside the Koliseum and attempted to come up with a plan.

Nightwolf was furious that Shang Tsung insisted that they delay their plans to go to his island. Sitting on a log, he expressed his worries about their location being revealed and running into Cetrion if they left then. Deep down, his plans to betray them later would go awry if they departed right then. But he couldn’t say that, obviously.

Nightwolf’s anger was only eased when Fujin spoke. When Shang Tsung spoke of restoring Sindel—whose actions led to Nightwolf’s death and left him apprehensive, which Shang Tsung expected—it was Fujin who came to his defense. 

“The Sindel I knew wiped out most of Earthrealm’s champions in a single battle,” he said. He had gestured to Nightwolf, who appeared briefly upset about the event. “If Nightwolf hadn’t sacrificed himself, she would have killed them all.”

Shang Tsung reiterated the importance of having Sindel on their side because of that power, and Nightwolf continued to express distrust in the plan. Why would he want to restore the person that led to him dying? It made sense that he was worried. Much to Shang Tsung’s delight, Fujin speaking to him helped get him on board. “You have a different plan, Nightwolf?” he asked. “A better one?”

Nightwolf glared at him, but he let out a sigh and agreed to the plan.

It was shortly after that when Shang Tsung decided to tease Nightwolf for his blatantly obvious crush on the god. He tried to deny it, but he failed miserably, for Shang Tsung wasn’t a fool. He had pleaded for Shang Tsung not to tell Fujin, and he agreed wholeheartedly. It wasn’t his place to confess on Nightwolf’s behalf. He was evil, but not _that_ evil. 

But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t tease Nightwolf for it. It also didn’t mean that he couldn’t tease Fujin for the feelings he reciprocated.

It was equally evident to him as Nightwolf’s crush was. Fujin had always been a very kind god for the entirety of his existence; he had even been sincere to Shang Tsung and expressed kindness to him on many occasions. Mistrust, but also kindness. But his words were filled with a sickening sweetness when he spoke to the shaman. The care he held for him was apparent and, to Shang Tsung, clearly hinting to a crush.

He had noticed instances of his crush on Nightwolf while in the Void. They would sit together for hours and talk about everything—Nightwolf’s future demise, their eventual escape from the Time Void, and their lives in general—and Fujin would listen to Nightwolf speak with all of his attention. Every word he spoke, Fujin showed interest. When Nightwolf discussed his Revenant, Fujin was quick to assure him that he would do his best to protect him from that fate. He swore it.

Shang Tsung could only laugh at his words. But at the same time, it was a big promise. Fujin would not make it if he weren’t going to put forth extreme effort to make it a reality. The god kept his promises. It was admirable for him to say such a thing. That was the earliest clue for Shang Tsung that Fujin liked him.

But it became abundantly clear when they were fighting Sindel and the other Revenants, including Nightwolf’s. The two performed a challenging move, in which Nightwolf rode a swirl of Fujin’s winds to take out dozens of enemies in a spin attack. It was impressive to pull off, but… how would they have learned it? Lots of time together, lots of trust between them to agree to do something so dangerous. 

Eventually, Shang Tsung was severely wounded, and while off to the side, he watched as Nightwolf defeated his Revenant in battle. He failed to convince him that their shared Great Spirit was honorable, and the living Nightwolf emerged the victor. Shang Tsung, on the brink of death, did what he had to do to keep himself alive: steal the soul of Nightwolf’s Revenant.

Nightwolf was livid, telling Shang Tsung that he could be restored to aid them in the fight against Kronika. Shang Tsung informed him that it was impossible, that they needed him to be alive to get Sindel back at all. Without him, their plan was toast.

For a moment, he worried that Nightwolf was going to attack him. It was a lot to handle, both fighting his Revenant and watching him die within minutes. He was blinded by the intense emotions that he felt. 

But his emotions were tamed by Fujin’s touch. Fujin hurried over and placed a firm hand on his exposed chest, holding him back from attacking him. He was quick to calm him, and his words were firm yet assuring. Shang Tsung heard him say something about how he needed to live, but past that, he wasn’t sure what was said. He knew that Fujin was trying to help calm him, and it seemed as though it had worked. When Shang Tsung had recovered, though Nightwolf still seemed angry at him, it was nowhere near the rage he had felt moments before.

Fujin seemed to be able to ease Nightwolf of his anger better than anyone. The effort he put into making sure that Nightwolf was calmed down was reminiscent of closeness. Their bond was unmatched.

He already knew that Nightwolf liked the god. But Fujin felt the same way about the shaman. He was sure of it.

Once on Shang Tsung’s Island and after defeating the Revenants of Jade and Kabal, he and Fujin went beneath the island to gather the crown. Walking through the corridors, Shang Tsung looked around, admiring the torches on the wall and the candles on the ground. He didn’t particularly want to speak to Fujin, and the silence was comfortable. 

“I must ask, sorcerer,” Fujin said suddenly. Shang Tsung met his gaze, legitimately curious as to what he would ask. “How long before you betray us?” 

Shang Tsung couldn’t help but laugh, smiling at the question. “I find your lack of faith amusing.”

A few seconds passed before Fujin stopped walking and turned to face him, his face deadly serious. “When it happens, we will be ready.”

Shang Tsung’s smile remained. He extended an arm, silently asking that Fujin walked ahead of him. They walked together in silence for a few more seconds before Shang Tsung decided to take his chance to tease. “So… Nightwolf.”

Fujin’s pace slowed, and he turned to look back at Shang Tsung with a confused expression. “May I ask why you bring him up? I know you are not fond of one another.”

“His feelings towards me are abundantly clear,” Shang Tsung muttered. He shrugged innocently, still smiling. “But what are your feelings towards him? Your true feelings?”

Fujin stopped walking entirely, focusing entirely on the sorcerer instead of the mission at hand. “Care to elaborate?”

Shang Tsung stepped up to stand directly in front of him. “You like him, do you not? As a lover, far more than a cherished ally and friend?”

Fujin’s eyebrows shot up in shock. They lowered again in a moment, and he was quickly irritated. “You know not of what you speak. I don’t like Nightwolf like that.”

“Then how come you can calm him from seething anger with a few words? It came effortlessly to you. You two had mastered a complicated move out of nowhere… And who has to keep the other safe and must adjust his winds to make sure he is unharmed?” Shang Tsung nearly snickered at the growing embarrassment on Fujin’s face. “You promised him, _swore_ to him, in the Void that you would prevent him from becoming a Revenant. That’s a hearty promise, even for you. You must… care deeply about him, yes? How it must have filled you with anguish to see his Revenant die, to see him so distressed.” 

Fujin frowned. He contemplated Shang Tsung’s words, and the sorcerer held back a laugh as the realization filled his eyes. His secret had been discovered. “You are very observant,” he said quietly. 

“So I have been told.” Shang Tsung held up a hand. “But be assured. I will not tell him. It is simply a secret between you and me.”

Fujin looked at him with a deep glare. “I hardly trust you.”

“I do not hear confirmation nor denial of my suspicions,” Shang Tsung teased. “I just want to see if I’m right. If I’m not, I will not push it further.”

The god glanced away, and his cheeks turned a faint red in embarrassment. “Well… you are correct. I like Nightwolf in the way you imply.” He looked back over at him, and he took a step closer. “Please don’t tell him.”

“Oh, I would never,” Shang Tsung said truthfully. “But I cannot promise that I will not participate in some… teasing towards you. Just for my sake.”

“Shang Tsung!” Fujin shook his head. “Not around him. He’s very observant… He will know that something is going on.”

“I doubt it. Heavens, I could potentially mention it outright and he would not notice!” he said. Fujin gasped in surprise, and Shang Tsung was quick to shake his head. “But that would take out the fun of it for me, hm?”

Fujin shook his head and turned away from him. “You give me very few reasons to trust you.”

Shang Tsung walked up to where he was in his line of sight. He was still smiling. “You amuse me. Truly, you do.” He held up a hand and gestured to him, suddenly taking on a serious face. “But I will give some advice, if you will hear it.”

Fujin looked him up and down, but he eventually nodded. “Fine. What is your advice?”

Shang Tsung moved his hand to gesture to the end of the corridor. “Once we get that crown, no matter who is in possession of it, things will be no less than chaotic. Even in your holy hands, things will change. For worse or for better, we do not know.” 

He turned his back to him and began to move towards the crown’s location, noticing Fujin’s quickened footsteps behind him. “You may want to tell him your feelings sooner than later. If something were to happen, you would want him to know your truth. The worst that can happen is that he turns you down.”

He turned around and gave Fujin a final, knowing look. “Is it worth it to die without telling him how you feel?”


End file.
